memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Post-Crisis visit to Earth-Prime/Chapter 1
In the Arrowcave Typhuss is pacing about in the small cage as he's being watched by the team as Dig looks at him. Hey, let me out of here Typhuss says as he looks at Dig. Why? Dig says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Why, because I'm not a threat to any of you, what do you want Typhuss says as he looks at Dig. Dinah shows up as Typhuss walks up to the bars. This can't be, Dinah, you died during the Crisis how is this possible Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I'm still kicking Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Now let me out of here, we are teammates Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She folds her arms. You can't keep me in here, what do you want, did you bring me here Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I don't know if I should believe you or not Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Why not, I'm not a threat to the team and I wouldn't hurt any of you Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She chimes in. Prove it then Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Dinah. I'm a hero, I am Green Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him confused. On Earth-1, I have become the new Green Arrow it was Oliver's wish Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She walks up to the bars. I believe you, you can come out now Dinah says as she unlocks the cage door. Typhuss walks out. Are you sure that's a good idea Dinah? Rene asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yes, Typhuss isn't going to hurt any of us Dinah says as she looks at Rene. Meanwhile on Earth-1 in orbit of the planet the USS Enterprise is in orbit around the planet. In the transporter room Commander McCabe is awaiting the Admiral's arrival as he beams aboard the ship. Welcome back sir Commander McCabe says as he looks at him. Admiral Martin smiles. Its good to be back Commander I miss the old girl Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. They leave the transporter room. In Captain Y'Nar's ready room Admiral Martin explains what happened and Captain Y'Nar leans back in her chair. Damn I didn't see that coming Captain Y'Nar says as she thinks. Then Commander Lefler looks at the PADD. Hmm I think I can modify the main deflector dish to emit the rift on the same wave length we could go to this Earth Commander Lefler says as she looks at them. Captain Y'Nar thinks. Get started Robin Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at her. She nods and leaves to engineering. Let's just hope the Admiral is all right Y'Nar says as she looks at John. I'm sure Typhuss is fine John says as he looks at Y'Nar.